We're off to see the vampire, the horrible vampire
by Imogen'imagine'Lyfe
Summary: Amelie is sending Claire to Mexico to fight the bad-ass vampire, Antoine. How does she cope without Shane, Eve or Michael? Is that the real reason she's there? Faced with the prospect of a life without vampires, does she return? SXC & MXE pairs. Mul. POV.


**Sadly, I don't own the Morganville Vampire Series - Miss. Rachel Caine does, however fantastic she is. But a girl can wish. :) Based after Ghost Town (which has recently come out. Go read it!)**

* * *

Claire took Shane's hand and pulled him to an abrupt stop on the Glass House porch. His dark, brown eyes bore into hers, sending the electric waves through her body like normal.

"Claire-" He started, but was quickly shut up when Claire brought his head to hers, pressing her mouth against hers in desperation.

_I might not see you again_, she thought, as a wave of terror and despair flooded over her. Amelie was known for asking Claire to do the unthinkable all too often (such as depriving her sleep for almost five days and being made to constantly work through the days without a break), but she'd never asked Claire to personally track down a vampire - especially not outside of Morganville. And _especially_ not alone. It was always the four of them – Claire, Shane, Eve and Michael. Even Amelie herself said they were stronger as a group, so why was she sending Claire off alone?

Claire broke the kiss of first, all to hers and Shane's disappointment.

"What was that about? I mean, I'm all up for skipping dinner and jumping to the next part of that kiss, but it just... I don't know. Am I looking into it too much?"

Claire laughed at Shane's confusion and grabbed his hand again, pushing open the door to the inside of the house. Besides, standing on the porch in the dark of night was like wearing a flashing neon sign saying 'I HAVE FRESH BLOOD'. You just don't do that in Morganville, not unless you had a death wish.

The sound of Eve singing stopped them both short however, and they looked at each other with the same quizzical expression. It wasn't so much that Eve was singing, just the words and tune that came out her mouth.

"_Fascination, doo doo. Fascination, doo doo. It's just the way we feel!_"

Eve had an amazing singing voice – she'd even got productions at the local theatre group – but it was so odd compared to her gothic pallor. Claire reached the kitchen first, making Eve shut up with a quick halt. Today, Eve was wearing a black corset with skulls imprinted over it. Her black, pencil skirt gripped her body tightly, accentuating her curves as she tottered in stiletto heels. Her make-up was toned down slightly - only slightly – and her hair fell in black, natural curls around her shoulders.

Shane came in after and made a slight 'o' with his mouth. Claire's hand smacked him on the back of the head before turning her attention back to Eve.

"Wow. You look, incredible Eve." A smile replaced the song Eve had been singing and she carried on busying around the kitchen table.

"You do know eating dinner is pretty normal and doesn't require a strict dress code Gothica," Shane said, only to receive a flipping off from Eve as she clunked two plates on the table. "And you do know there's _four_ people that live here. Unless you forgot... Claire, has Myrnin touched that machine recently?"

Claire, who's mind had wandered off the Amelie's mission, snapped back to Shane's question. Her phone suddenly felt hot in her pocket as she remembered the last time she used it - when Frank's voice had boomed through after Myrnin had hooked his brain up as the new Ada. Shane opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Eve.

"Actually, Mr. McStabby, you and Claire are eating alone tonight-" she winked at Claire "-Michael's taking me to La Rouge."

La Rouge was the new restaurant that had opened next to the Coffee Ground which Oliver (the bad-ass vampire) ran. The prices were almost sky high though, and so far only vampires had paid a visit.

As if just on cue, Michael stumbled through the kitchen door and straight into Shane's back. Fist-bumping him, his attention turned straight to Eve and made the same facial expression Shane had, which got another slap from Claire on the back of the head.

"W-wow..." Michael stuttered.

Eve pirouetted on the spot, being almost graceful until she lost her footing and stumbled to the left, which received the chortle of Shane as he stalked to the fridge and swung the door open. Eve's hand flew up and followed the same direction Claire's had previously, contacting his head with a large _smack_.

Eve winked at Claire again and grabbed Michael's arm, letting him lead her through the kitchen door with a mutter of 'wish me luck'.

As soon as the front door banged shut, Claire hoisted herself onto the kitchen counter, biting the skin around her thumb. The fridge door banged shut and the sound of glass jars hitting the counter pierced the sudden silence. Shane came over to Claire and stood in front, his hands either side of her legs as he stared into her eyes.

"Okay, I give up. First the desperado kiss, and now the sullen silence – it's like we've switched bodies. Wait, we haven't, right?"

Claire smiled around her thumb and shook her head slowly. She tried to conceal the pain in her eyes and felt the sting of tears.

_I'm not ready for this_, she thought. _I can't leave this – leave Shane. What happens if I don't come back? What then?_ Thoughts ran through her head, and Shane could see it in her eyes. His thumb came up to her cheek, brushing away the water that dripped from her eyes.

"Hey, hey, shh," he whispered. When had she started crying? But before she could stop, she was leaning her head on his shoulder and breathing deeply, her body shaking as she sobbed uncontrollably. Shane's hand came up to her back, pulling her lightly off the counter and standing her straight, then pulling her close to his body and holding her tight. His comforting rubs and soothing sounds helped Claire regain control, and she looked away as she wiped the tears from her face.

She'd have to face Amelie's anger, she just couldn't do this. Travel to Mexico, fight a vampire and return unscathed whilst keeping it a secret. She just wasn't strong enough, even if Amelie thought she was.

Shane's face was a picture of worry and concern.

"Claire, what is it?" She shook her head, not wanting to have him worry more than he was. "Claire," he said strongly, "what's wrong? Please?"

She stared at his eyes again, and through broken sobs said, "Amelie's sending me to Mexico for a week."

Two hours later, and Shane knew everything – that she was supposed to have kept it a secret, meant to go alone, fighting one of the biggest vampires known. All the while, his heart had slowly broken. The same thoughts ran through his head - what if she didn't come back? What would he do? Claire was everything to him, he just couldn't let her go to Mexico on her own. He'd lost his mom and sister when he was younger, only just lost his dad, and now there was the prospect of losing Claire as well? He wouldn't let it happen - _couldn't_, let it happen.

"I won't let you go, not ever. Not unless I know you're going to be safe and better off," he vowed.

"Oh, but you will." A cool voice drifted across the living room to where they were sat, and a figure glided from a dark corner that was definitely empty a few minutes ago.

Amelie was wearing her hair in a tight bun behind her head today, with a white suit and the demeanour of an ancient lady in a young body – which was exactly what she was.

"Claire, I thought you said you would keep it a secret? I don't like my trust to be misused."

"I-I couldn't just leave without saying something. What if something happened to me?"

"Then it would be my responsibility to tell your family and friends the news, and I'd save them the pain and worry that you have just caused him now."

She was not in a good mood, that was clear as she slowly seated herself in Michael's chair. The ripped corners flapped as the cushion plumped out from the added weight, but even though it looked tatty and old, Amelie even managed to make that look like a royal throne as she crossed her ankles.

"Listen, bloodsucker, I don't know what your game is but you're not sending Claire to Mexico on her own. Especially not to fight another leech – why can't you just go do it yourself? And boo hoo if you get beaten whilst there."

Amelie locked her stare with Shane, cold and empty. You could feel the anger emanating from her body, waves of it.

"How dare you speak so rudely to me boy! I've given you protection, and I'll have you remember that Claire is my property, and I have every authority as Founder and protector to send her to do this." She briefly closed her eyes and breathed deeply before continuing, "you should watch your tongue, Shane. My loyalty only extends so far, do not test my patience. Claire, I wish you to accompany me upstairs."

Shane started to rise from his chair, only to receive Amelie's personal bodyguards to forcefully shove him back to the couch. Amelie rose from the chair and glided over to the stairs, looking back over her shoulder to see Claire sat still.

"Now," she demanded.

With a quick kiss to the cheek and a promise she wouldn't be too long, Claire followed her up the stairs, all too aware of her loud footsteps compared to that of a vampire's. She heard Shane rise from the couch followed by his footsteps against the wooden floor. She looked behind her to see him standing at the base of the stairs, watching her ascend to the secret loft. She placed her hand over her mouth, kissed it and blew in his direction. She didn't care if she as being soppy, she just wanted his pain to stop. Maybe it was better if she hadn't have said anything.

Amelie's hand swiped the picture aside and she clicked the button behind. A soft, sliding noise filled the eerie silence and a panel in the wall disappeared to reveal a staircase. With a sigh, Claire made her way up them to her safe haven.


End file.
